Calling all Bishie hunters
by Goten'sHiyoko
Summary: okay i wrote a fic about my favorite male characters, in all diff kinds of anime. Enjoy!


Just 4 all the Bishie Hunters  
  
  
  
Konichiwa! Hiyoko here! (duh!) I'm writin this fan fic in the name of all anime bishies! First chapter.. Goten of course!!(DBZ)! ^_^ I'm writing this all for a friend though, Bishie Hunter! (Hi) So Yamato (from digimon) will be next! Then my sis's Bishie Veggie! (Vegeta from DBZ)! I'm not sure about after that... you hafta review and give me ideas!!! ^_^ Who's excited? (Not that kind of excited! Eeewww!!!!) 6_6 / ^_6  
  
For my first chapter the boys are thirteen. Enjoy the kawaii lil bishies!  
  
-Hiyoko  
  
  
  
It was a normal, boring day at the Bejita household where Trunks and Goten lounged on the couch in the living room. Channel surfing, and eating cheezies, the two boys found a channel that was naughty. Goten blinked as the screen flashed with strippers. He looked at Trunks who also had a dismal look on his face. "What are those girls doing Trunks?" Trunks tore his eyes from the screen and said, "It must be a new kind of dance!"  
  
Goten looked thoughtful for a second and grinned, "Oh! Cool!"  
  
Trunks eyed the T.V. "I know! Lets learn how to dance like that!"  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow and looked back at the screen. "Those people watching look like they like it! I know! Lets show Pan and Bra how to dance like that!"  
  
Trunks grinned, "YA! But we hafta learn first!"  
  
Goten returned the grin,"Ok, lets watch for a while. Then we can practise and teach the girls! See look! Now guys are getting up on the stage with the girls!" They watched, completely convinced it was a hot new dance. The "dancers" began to take off the strange clothes they wore and the boys gave each other confused looks. Then Goten smiled, "I just realized the point to this dance, the people are gonna show their butts to the camera, to make fun of people!" They high-fived each other, they were sooooo brilliant!  
  
"Ya! Lets moon everybody!" Trunks shouted.  
  
They looked back at the screen and saw the women taking their tops off. Both of the young boys got nosebleeds and they looked at each other in silent agreement, maybe they wouldn't teach their sisters after all! Trunks sweat-dropped, "Maybe we can do a show for the girls instead!"  
  
Goten nodded, "Ya. Then we could even show everybody at school!" They sat in silence as the dancers stripped to the music on the T.V.  
  
"Ugh. Trunks?" Goten turned to Trunks, Trunks grunted in response, without looking away from the screen. "Well, I was just wondering. Where we are gonna get music like this?"  
  
Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment then said simply, "We can steal some of my dad's CD's! Does your brother have music like this?"  
  
"No, he listens to stuff your cat wouldn't listen to! It's too geeky!" Goten pretended to stick his finger down his throat.  
  
"Okay. I guess we take my dads then." Trunks sighed and Goten grinned,  
  
"We wont get caught Trunks! Don't worry! We NEVER get caught!" Trunks grinned back and they decided to practise. They snuck up into Vegeta's and Bulma's room and looked through the CD's. "Lady Marmalade, Baby got back, Get this party started. yup! This is the right CD!" They snuck out and went back to the living room, where they popped the CD into the high tech CD player Trunk's mother, Bulma, owned. They began dancing sexily around the living room when suddenly Vegeta walked in, "Brat! Are you listening to my music agai. Oh dear Kami!!!" Vegeta's mouth dropped open as he saw his son begin to strip in time to Baby got back. " You little. get. my. WOMAN!!" Vegeta screamed. Finally the boys heard Vegeta over the music, not able to hear exactly what he had said and misreading his expression they began to dance FOR him. This made Vegeta's eyes widen in shock and fall over backwards, knocked out cold. Bulma walked into the room with her lab coat on and eyed the situation. She decided to leave Vegeta on the floor for breaking the gravity room again, and raised her eyebrows as Goten took off his shirt and flung it in her direction. The shirt landed on her head and good thing too because as Goten took off his pants and danced wildly around in his blue underwear Trunks also stripped off his clothes. When Bulma had finally wrestled the shirt off of her head she saw Trunks dancing around in his underwear, then both boys pulled down their underwear and mooned her, wagging their necked arses around. She landed on the floor beside Vegeta. The song ended and Goten smiled widely, "Wow! We must be really good! Your mom and dad both came to watch and they both fainted!" Trunks thought it would be a really good idea if they woke up his parents and asked them what they thought.  
  
When Bulmas eyes opened she squeaked and began yelling at them to put a decent amount of clothes on before somebody came over. When Vegeta woke up, Bulma and Goten had to restrain him from Trunks. Goten and Trunks were heartbroken. all that work and nobody liked their dance!  
  
They were sent to bed early on top of it all and as they shuffled up the stairs Trunks whispered, "We got caught Goten! You said we wouldn't! My parents weren't happy at all!"  
  
Goten tried to cheer Trunks up, "Maybe the kids at school would like our dance more. after all, parents don't even like Pokemon! They're just too old to appreciate our coolness."  
  
With this thought firmly planted in their minds they dreamed of their soon- to-be fame and popularity tomorrow in elementary school.  
  
(A/U: Pokemon is not a show I like, it's just a good example that parents dislike fads)  
  
  
  
Okay, not that creative but it was still kawaii how absolutely clueless they were!! ^_^ Besides! anything to do with Goten is kawaii!!!! (Except for gay T/G fics) No, I'm not gonna continue this chapter, you gotta imagine what happens to them at school the next day! Anyways, next up. (Don't scream Bishie hunter!) Yamato! Yay! Another Bishie! (Really! Even if you don't like Digimon you gotta admit he's a bishie!) I know he's gay in a lot of fictions (and the Jap. Version of the show) but what was he like with girls before he found out he was gay? Find out what I think! Next chapter, Matt the Bishie! ^_6  
  
-Hiyoko 


End file.
